I H8 MY LIFE BUT I REALLY LUV IT TOO
by L2140
Summary: DANCE MOMS! Maddie ziegler is in her private, when she gets dizzy and sick. Why? Brooke Hyland throws up unexpectedly on a trip? Chloe Lukasiak falls out of a turn and can't get up? With all of this If i were them i would hate my life but maybe still like it just cuz im famous
1. Chapter 1

I'm a freak

chapter 1

Maddie's POV

"Turn turn turn turn turn turn and finish" abby says. "Ms Abby" i say "i feel sick, im all dizzy and i can't see anything everything is just a blur". "well" says Abby " can u see now" Abby asked after waiting a couple minutes? "Not really" i say. "ok " says abby then she beckons my mom down. "Whats up" asks my mom. "I think maddie may be having some optical issues get her to a specialist immediately i don't need my star dancer going blind". "ok" says my mom " my eye doctor does walk in appointments i'll get her in and back soon". "Ok" says abby. My mom and i get in the car and i ask her why im seeing the eye doctor, then my mom told me that she thought i might need glasses that would explain all of my bad grades. we got to the eye doctor and the guy checked my eyes and sure enough as if my mom had predicted it i did need glasses. He told me that he could have a set ready for me in an hour. Great i though just in time for pyramid. So i walked around and found a pair i kinda liked but i also put in an order for contacts which would come in in about a month. After the eye doctor put the lenses in my glasses i put them on and could see everything. it was pretty awesome. we got in the car and went back to aldc when we got there everyone was waiting to do pyramid. I walked in and everybody was so surprised to see me in glasses. paige pulled them off and tried them on then said "maddie, your vision is aful". "i know" i replied. then abby got to pyramid on the bottom were kenzie, asia, kendall, and paige. In the middle were brooke and me, and on top was chloe. I ran over and gave her a hug. I was really happy for her. Chloe got a solo and so did brooke and paige. i was in a duet with chloe and of course i was in the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maddies POV,

Chloe and i went in a while after pyramid and Abby told us our song and then the back story of what we were acting. Our song was Titanium by David Guetta and we were gonna be dressed as nerds and we were gonna dance about all of our troubles and how we got teased but we stood strong and got right back up. "turn turn and ariel coupe jete, maddie fall, chloe run over to help maddie get up". after our rehersal chloe had her solo rehearsal, i was actually happy i only had two dances to worry about.

Chloes POV

I went to go to my solo rehearsal, and abby told me to wait while she went to get my music. i looked in the mirror and noted that i needed to cut back on the hersheys bars my abs were starting to disappear, not hard to reverse cut back on the candy and do more sit ups. Abby came back and told me my music was called Applause it was a lady gaga song and i was going to do large amounts of turns ariels and all sorts of impressive things. I was super excited. Ms. Abby started the music and i began to mark the dance then i started to run my dance. It had soooooooooo many turns and depupets also. i would litterally be turns something else and then more turns. coupe turns, ballet feutes, turns in second, pirouettes. I started one of my super complicated turn sequences when i twisted my ankle and fell down. Abby came over and asked me what was wrong. I told her that something had happened in my ankle and the next thing i knew i was on the ground. Abby told me to try and get up so i stood up with my other foot but as soon as i tried to put weight on my one ankle it hurt sooooo bad. I finally just fell back down. Abby called my mother down and told her i needed to see a doctor immediately! My mom brought me to urgent care. The doctor was super nice she asked my some questions and we got and X-ray on my ankle. When the Doctor came back in I knew she had bad news. Apparently i had a bad sprain in my ankle and also in the x-ray they had caught that i had a stress fracture in my foot. She told me i would need to be booted for at least 3 weeks if not more. Great i thought i can't do my solo and Maddie has no duet partner. After I got booted my mom and i got in the car to go back to aldc to show abby the horridness. When we got back Abby was really unhappy, but she just gave my solo to maddie and my part in the duet to paige. I was really excited for paige to finally have a duet with maddie.

Paiges POV

I was in my solo rehearsal when chloe got back from the doctor and had a boot on her foot. i went over and asked her what was wrong, i was so sad for her and i was even sadder that she couldn't dance for at least 3 weeks and probably even longer. My solo was fun i was called I don't care. Abby says i don't take dance very seriously this is my chance to show her that my music is all wrong i do care, and i can also prove her wrong by doing really really well in the duet with maddie. After my solo before the group rehearsal Abby had a second rehearsal for the duet so that i could learn the duet. Then came the group rehearsal, the dance was called Come and Get It, we were basically telling the other teams you wanna beat us you'd better work for it. Everyone seemed to do well but Brooke was looking a little sick to me. I dunno it could just be me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brookes POV

The competition was in 1 day and i was in group rehearsal and i was just feeling sick to my stomach. We were turning and jumping a lot and i was just felling crappy, but i din't dare tell abby she would be mad. so i pushed through rehearsal. as soon as we were just walking around and marking i felt better, so i thought nothing of it.

THE NEXT MORNING: THE DAY OF THE COMPETITION

So we got to ALDC to get on the bus and go to the competition which was an in10sity dance in Dover, Delaware. I was feeling sick again , but i was used to it cuz i had been sick in the morning for the past 2 weeks. I hadn't had time to tell my mom, and there was no way Abby would ever believe me, so i stayed quiet until we got there.

AT THE COMPETITION

so we got to the competition and found our room and started to get changed. The group was first we were wearing red feathered and bejeweled bras and skirts with our hair down and curled with red jeweled head bands, then we wore our usual smoky eyes makeup. Abby ran the number twice then we went out. We were standing in the wings, then our music came on and we went out and did our best i thought we did really good. When i got of stage i was feeling really sick. We got back to the room and i immediately ran over to the trash can to throw up, and thats were my mom and abby found me. Abby asked if i was ok and i told her i had been sick last night and all morning and in the morning for the past 2 weeks. Abby told my mom i needed to see a doctor when i got home, and i was not to do my solo. so i sat down.

Maddies POV

We got back from the group routine and immediately went into overdrive i had my solo that i had to get dressed for. I was wearing a pink glittery dress and a pink flower near my bun. I did notice brooke wasn't getting ready and i went to ask her why, she told me she was sick and wasn't supposed to do any more dances today, I really did feel bad for poor brooke, but it wasn't gonna affect my dancing. Soon abby said it was time for the solos. I went over to chloe who had come even though she couldn't dance and i told her i would do it really great for her. my solo went really good and so did paiges, the only thing left was the duet which we both aced.

AT AWARDS87

they were calling awards for the junior small group division "in 3rd place act number 23 kikin it", "in 2nd place act number 78 water works", "and your top scoring junior small group is act number 89 come and get it" all of us were so happy then it was time for the solos "in the junior solo division, in 3rd place act number 57 your mine, in 2nd place act number 87 applause and your top scoring junior solo is act number 86 I don't care". I was happy for paige i just wish i could have done better for chloe. " its now time for the junior duet trios in 3rd place act number 90 rainbows, in 2nd place act number 23 caught, and your top scoring junior duet trio is act number 88 Titanuim" I was thrilled for paige and me we were in 1st and 2nd for our solos and got 1st in our duet. I think that this in10sity dance was a clean sweep.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Brookes POV

so my mom had wanted me to go to the doctor, she didn't tell me why. I wondered about this while i sat on the table in the doctors office waiting for my doctor. when she got there she asked me a lot of questions, she finally asked have you have "it" lately? I grudgingly answer yes in a quiet and scared voice. the doctor ran some tests then asked me one final question. "do you know what all of your symptoms, vomiting, morning nausea, and back pain, are all symptoms of" she asked? "Pregnancy" i answered "oh wait oh no" i said then i burst into tears. "yes" said the doctor "although in your case i don't know whether to say congratulations, or i'm sorry". then she went in to the waiting room to go get my mom. when my mom got in the room i ran over to her and started crying harder. "what have i done" i asked "what will abby say, she's gonna hate me, she's gonna be so disappointing in me". I cried for a long time. I cried all the way home. at dinner my mom asked me if i had anything to tell my dad, josh, paige, and chloe (since she was hanging out with paige for the day). as soon as my mom said that i started crying and my dad came over to hug me and asked what was wrong "i'm pregnant" i barely squeaked it out. By his face i could tell how disappointed he was in me. "brookie what's up" paige asked. my mom leaned over and asked if i would like to tell everyone, but i told her that she could. then my mom broke the news to chloe, josh, and paige. they were all cool with it.

the next day at pyramid

we got to aldc for pyramid, and we all went in. Abby was waiting with the pyramid and wasted no time in starting. on the bottom was chloe, asia, kendall, and me. in the middle were kenzie, nia, and maddie, and on the top was paige. I was so happy for her. she had her own solo which she won, and then she had had to step in for chloe in the duet and her and maddie won it. It was a good day for paige. Then i raised my hand and said "Abby i'm gonna be out for a while the doctor said i can't dance". "why, and how long are u gonna be out" asked abby. i said "i'm gonna be out for 9ish months and i can't dance because i'm pregnant". "oh gosh brooke" said abby. Maddie kenzie nia asia and kendall came over and hugged me. I knew they were gonna miss me, and i was really gonna miss dance, but i was gonna have my kid.

**oh brookie you've made some mistakes. so how have i been doing so far? i hope u all really like it. If u have any ideas about things u want to happen in the story don't hesitate to leave your ideas as a review or pm me. PLZ review. i don't know what u like and dislike if u don't review**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Paiges POV

I was sooooooooooooooooo happy to be on the top of pyramid i mean who wouldn't wanna be on top. after brooke told abby her news abby went on with assignments. she said "well brooke was supposed to have another try at a solo, but that won't be happening so, paige you will be doing a solo, as will kendall, maddie, and nia. kendall and kenzie you have a duet. everyone will be in the group, well everyone that is safe to dance." "i'm going to the doctor tomorrow and i might get cleared on my foot early" said chloe. "well" said abby "if you get cleared you might get to be in the group dance". chloe was happy, and i knew how excited she was for the appointment i mean i was excited for appointments when my foot was broken. right after pyramid i went to my solo rehearsal i was doing a piece called "lights" the song was by ellie goulding and i was supposed to be saying like the stage lights and stuff i don't care they don't scare me. it was an acro/lyrical piece . Abby made the choreography amazingly fun i couldn't think of a better solo. Abby told me what my costume was going to be, i was going to wear a gold glitter bra and tutu, with gold booty shorts underneath , then my hair was going to be in a french twist with a gold glitter headband. i was thrilled. once my solo rehearsal was over i watched maddies solo reahearsal. Maddies solo was called, "diamonds" the song was by rhianna and maddie's choreography was good, but i think mine was better, her costume was supposed to look like mine except silver. kendall's solo was called "Asian dream" her music was asian fusion and her costume looked like a Chinese top cut off, she was wearing silk pants, and she had something new i looked and she had a belly ring. she was wearing a Chinese dragon belly ring. i looked down at my own stomach and wondered if i should pierce my own belly. i looked down and imagined how pretty it would be to have a diamond or something sticking out of my belly button. i decided i would ask mom later. Nia's solo was fun looking her solo was called "different" her costume was just black glitter crop top and booty shorts. for kenzie and kendall's duet the song was "firework" by Katy perry the costumes for that were just red white and blue glitter crop top and a red white and blue glitter skirt. The group this week was called "new beginnings" it was a fairly simple but technical routine, i was featured and i basically was symbolizing my becoming the winner of things and stuff. on the way home from rehearsal i brought up what i had been thinking about. "hey mom" i said. "what paigey" asked my mother. "did you see that kendall got her belly pierced"? "yea paige" my mom said. "well" i asked "i was wondering if i could have my belly pierced". "well" said my mom "if you really want it lets stop at the mall, i think the piercing place is still open". so we drove to the mall and walked in to "bellys, ears, and anything else" the piercing place. we waited a bit then we went in this room and the lady asked me to lift up my shirt, then she showed me some belly rings and i picked out a gold one with a fake diamond in it. then the lady put one hand on my stomach while she swabbed it with alcohol, then she took a clamp and clamped my belly button then slowly put a needle through to make a hole. she followed the needle with the belly ring. i looked down and my belly had a ring in it. i was sooooo happy.

at dance the next day

chloe came to dance from the doctors and said she was cleared just no tricks or ariels for 2 weeks. abby thought that was reasonable and chloe was so jealous of my beautimous belly. she looked down at her own belly. she hadn't danced in almost 2 weeks and hadn't worn a crop top either, she hadn't thought about what she was eating and when she looked down she had to turn side ways to believe it.

Chloes POV

i looked down at my belly and it was soft and a little chubby, i turned to the side and i looked worse from the side, i sat down and my belly jsut rolled up. I WAS GETTING FAT! i couldn't believe it. ms abby came in looked at me and said "chloe you need to loose some weight your getting soft in the middle". I told her i was aware and i was going to try to slim down.


End file.
